


La serpe e il grifone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, domestic partnership
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Draco convive con Harry. Una piccola scenetta di come vanno le cose nella loro quotidianità insieme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Draco, Harry  
> Prompt: Parrucchiere

La serpe e il grifone  
  


Draco si guardò allo specchio, osservò i propri capelli lisci e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“A furia di frequentare quell’idiota rischiano di diventare disordinati” si lamentò. Strinse con la mano il manico del bastone e si voltò. Avanzò con una serie di passi cadenzati ed espirò dalle narici. Raggiunse la porta sentendo qualcuno bussare. La aprì e si spostò di lato facendo entrare l’auror. Osservò i suoi capelli neri scompigliati e assottigliò gli occhi. Chiuse la porta e sbatté il bastone per terra.

“Potter tu devi capire una cosa semplice, che persino un neonato riuscirebbe a comprendere” ringhiò. Harry sbadigliò e si passò l’indice sotto l’occhio.

“Ossia?” farfugliò. Si lasciò cadere sul divano affondandoci. Draco lo raggiunse, sentì una fitta al petto guardando i tagli sul viso del compagno. Si sedette accanto a lui e gli prese tra le dita una ciocca di capelli sporca di fango.

“Pettinarsi” brontolò. Harry ridacchiò, si piegò e gli appoggiò la testa sulle gambe.

“Vuoi farmi da parrucchiere?” domandò. Draco sbuffò e gli mise la mano sul capo.

“Quando la smetterai di usare termini babbani?” gli domandò. Harry chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Quando tu la smetterai di essere petulante” lo punzecchiò. Si rilassò e si addormentò sulle gambe del Serpeverde.

“Stupido sfregiato” lo apostrofò Malfoy. Passandogli la mano tra i capelli, accarezzandogli il capo.


	2. Anche a Natale le serpi sono velenose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Drarry.

Anche a Natale le serpi sono velenose  


Draco si piegò in avanti, adagiando il petto sullo schienale della poltroncina, stropicciandosi la camicia bianca. Tolse il bicchiere con il succo di zucca unito al whiskey incendiario dalle mani di Harry.

“Non credi di aver bevuto abbastanza per questa Vigilia?” domandò. Le iridi verdi di Potter erano liquide e le sue guance rosso fuoco.

“Io voglio festeggiare” farfugliò. Draco si rizzò e fece il giro, appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolinetto e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona.

“Appena ti sarà passata la sbronza, festeggeremo in altro modo, Grifondoro” sussurrò roco. Si piegò in avanti e gli baciò il collo.

“Se saprai tenere il ritmo di una serpe”.

 

[108].

 


End file.
